Kidnapped
by princess kyra
Summary: HarryPotterAngel crossover. A five year old Draco gets kidnapped by three vampires. Narcissa and Lucius have no idea who did it, and need help from Angel and his gang.
1. Default Chapter

**Kidnapped.**

**I don't know for sure who sired Spike; Angelus or Drusilla in most of the story's it is Angelus. So I will stick to that. But if you know who it is, please send me a review, cause than I can still try to change it in the story if it's not to much work.**

**Sad to say; I don't own any one. I really wish I did though.**

**Oh well on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: Spying.**

**It was dark as three pairs of eyes watched the large dark manor a couple of miles away from them.**

**They were looking at a manor that held large windows and many secret passageways. Witch they could use when they would try to sneak in.**

"**Ok this is the plan" the vampire with blond hair and bleu eyes said "We get into the manor and hide somewhere till tomorrow night. Than when I give the signal," he said pointing to himself "we will silently make our way to the kid his room, than I'll take care of him and you make sure his parents stay asleep." **

He paused as he looked at the two females in front of him to make sure they understood him.

"Why should I listen to you, I'm still you sire's sire." a female dark blond vampire said. The male vampire looked at her and snorted. "Yeah well I saw the kid and I came with the plan, so we do it my way." He said with a snarl and as after thought added, "you're not my sire anyway."

"Please don't fight now, we are planning the hunt my sweets." the other female vampire said in a singing voice. She had dark brown hair and she smiled, when her fangs grew longer as she looked at the manor.

The two other vampires looked at her and the male said; "don't worry pet tomorrow we will have a small little boy with us, all for ourselves and nobody is going to know it was us who took him." " Yeah but what if that childe of mine is going to interfere?" the dark blond vampire asked. "If the poof is going to show up than we will just leave with the kid got that?" the male said. "Fine but I sure hope you know what you're doing. This isn't just a normal family you know. This family is a family from a long way back. I think I even knew one when I was still a human and that is a long time ago." The blond female said. "Soooo, because this is an old family they are not normal?" the male said with agitation clear on his voice.

"I didn't say that, you didn't let me finish with what I was going to say brat." "Than what were you going to say, because we don't have all night you know."

She just wanted to scream at him for not letting her finish with what she was going to say, but she relaxed and put a smile on her face. "I was going to say that the Malfoy's are a long line of pure-blooded witches and wizards alright." The male looked up in shock and said; "Did you just say the Malfoy's?"

The female rolled her eyes and said; "Yeah so what?" "Nothing, but you could have told me that sooner." He said with a sigh. "Well sorry mister I-got-a-plan-lets-kidnap-some-kid. I didn't knew that it concerned the Malfoy's till I saw the front gate." The female vampire said with sarcasm dripping of her voice.

"Nevermind already, and let's get into the house alright?" he said deep in thoughts as he stood up. "Fine lets go come along now," she said to the other female vampire, who had been silent the whole time. And with that the three vampires sneaked into the large manor without being seen by anyone. They wouldn't appear till the following night.

The end of chapter one. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. I'll try to get up a new chapter as soon as possible.

That's that.

Princess Kyra


	2. The live of the Malfoy's

**Kidnapped, **

**(Lucius and Narcissa are completely OOC, but hey I want them to love and care about Draco so… _they will love him!)_**

**And I don't own anything. (Sadly)**

**Princess kyra.**

Chapter 2: The live of the Malfoys.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were fast asleep in their bedroom at their manor.

In another room Draco was starting to wake up.

_Draco's POV:_

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his large bed. He looked around and figured it was time to wake up his parents. He slowly slipped out of his bed and jumped when his bare feet hit the cold floor. Getting used to the cold feeling he walked out of his room and crossed the hallway to his the room of his mummy and daddy. He stopped in front of the door and reached out for the handle. As the door slowly opened he slipped in the room and watched his parent sleep.

"I could have a little fun before waking them." A smile appeared on his face and he walked further in to the room. When he stood in front of the bed he jumped and got on to the bed with a hard fall. He laughed as his parents sat up in shock.

_Lucius's POV:_

I sat up as I felt something land on my legs, hard. As I started to realise what had happened, when I saw my son sitting in the bed with a big smirk across his face, I groaned and let my body fell back on to the bed.

That bloody brat had done it again.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain in my leg.

_Narcissa's POV:_

I scared myself to death as I felt something heavy on my legs. I sat up and saw the smirking face of my son stare in to me. Next to me my husband groaned en let himself fall back on the bed.

I looked at the alarm clock that stood next to my bed.

That's the only useful thing muggles ever invented for other things their useless.

It's bright red numbers glowed in the dark: 04:10

At this I also groaned and looked back at the little brat but also cute kid of mine.

I bend forward slowly and before Draco could turn away I pulled him to me and took him with me under the thick blanket. I put my arms around his middle and pulled him against me. I felt him struggle for a while but when I heard his breathing relax I took a look at his face. He was fast asleep. I knew he wouldn't last long.

I looked at Lucius when I felt the bed sheets move. He was looking at me with those ice grey eyes of his. Those eyes that always made me tremble like a foolish teenage girl.

I was surprised when he bend forward and gave Draco a kiss on his forehead.

Draco and I were the only one that really knew the real Lucius. But I liked it that way.

Lucius's POV 

I looked at my Narcissa as she took Draco in her arms and pulled him under the sheets with her.

I felt him struggle against her as I felt him kick against my legs. Suddenly I felt him relax and I looked at him and my wife. I bend forward and give Draco a kiss on his head.

I saw Narcissa look at me with those bleu eyes of her. They always had this sparkle in them when Draco was with her. She would always protect that kid no matter what. She came closer to me and put her head in my chest. I putted my arms around her and closed my eyes. Soon I felt Narcissa's even breaths and knew she was asleep. I soon followed.

NEXT MORNING:

Narcissa's POV 

I woke up with a yawn as I felt a hard kick in the stomach. I opened my eyes but closed them as soon as I felt the sunlight hit them. I winced as another kick landed this time to my legs. I turned around and looked at the alarm clock: 08: 25

I got kicked again and pulled up the sheets. There was Draco turning around like he got possessed. I saw him move his leg real fast to Lucius. I winced as I saw were it had landed.

Lucius was not going to be happy. He shot upright and looked around like he just heard the world would go under.

He looked at me with wide eyes and I pointed at Draco who was still tossing and turning but fast asleep. He looked like he was ready to murder him but his glare softened as Draco started to groan a little. Yep the kid could be cute even in his sleep when you're ready to murder him.

I slowly reached out and shook Draco softly to wake him but he didn't move. I shook him harder and he groaned I shook him even harder and I saw his eyes flicker open slowly. He opened them and turned on his back He looked at me with confused eyes as he realised where he was.

I gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose and he turns away quickly and moves over to his father.

I smile as I see Lucius move his arm around him and pull him up his chest.

Lucius's POV 

I took Draco in my arms and I feel him snuggle closer to me. Sometimes I look at him when he is asleep in his own bed and notice how much he looks like me. I know breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. I look at Draco who hasn't moved. I see Narcissa move out of the bed and she walks to my side of the bed. She grabs Draco under his arms and lifts him up. As soon as she does that that Draco's form comes to life and he tries to hold on to my chest but he soon is up in his mother's arms.

I sit up and move out of bed as well.

I walk over to her and ruffle Draco's hair and give Narcissa a kiss. We put on our bathrobes and walk out of the room. Narcissa walks to Draco's room and opens the door while I go downstairs already.

Draco's POV 

I groan as my father ruffles my hair. I hate it when he does that, I know he knows that that probably is the reason why he does it. I see that my mother walks to my room probably to get me ready for breakfast. She walks in and lays me on my bed.

I sit up and stare as she goes to my bathroom and comes out with my bathrobe. It's black with a green little snake on the chest. When I get older I hope I'll get a snake for my birthday. Mum says they're dangerous but I really like them.

My mum mouths me to come and I slide of off my bed and walk over to her. As soon as I'm there, she puts on the bathrobe and I push my arms threw the sleeves. She bends down in front off me and closes my bathrobe. When she's done she kisses me again and I start rubbing my hand over the place. She laughs and ruffles my hair. I really want them to stop doing that. We walk out of the room.

When we're near the staircase I realised I forgot something.

I turn around and run back to my room. I open the door and walk over to the bed and grab my stuffed green dragon: Flames.

I run out of the room and see my mother waiting at the staircase. She smiles when she sees that I went to get Flames from my room and grabs my hand. Together we walk down and move to the breakfast-room. My father is already sitting at the table reading The Daily Profit.

My mother moves to sit next to my father and I move to the other side of my father and struggle to get on the chairs. When I'm finally on it the house-elves enter the room with toast and eggs with bacon. My father keeps on reading and I start grabbing different things. I start eating with a hurried pace as my father looks at me with an amused look on his face.

I glare at him when he laughs as I almost choke on a peace of toast. I kicked his chair instead of his leg and howl when my bare foot hits the chair. I slammed with my hand against my glass of juice and it drenches my bathrobe. My mother sniggers and my father laughs at me as I feel the cold juice drip on my bare skin.

My mum stands up and lifts my in her arms and say's: "you are in need of a bath love."

I just glare at her as she keeps me on arm length to avoid getting juice on her own robe. I look at her as we pass my bathroom and walk into her private bathroom. I didn't know why but somehow I knew that smile on her face wasn't a good thing. She lays my on the cleaning table, why that is still here I don't know but it just is.. She takes of my robe and my pyjama. I look around and see that the bathtub is already filled up. My mum lifts me up into the bath and she starts scrubbing my hair hard. I try to turn away from her but it doesn't work.

Narcissa's POV: 

I sigh as I felt Draco squirm under my grip as I _try_ to wash his hair. Try being the key word. When he's done I lift him out of the bathtub and start dressing him. As soon as he's finished he struggles in my grip and I put him on the ground.

He runs of immediately. I look at the hallway he took and noticed that it went to the dungeons. I immediately took off behind him and saw him turn a corner. I start running and catch up with him. I grab him by his hips and lift him up. "Don't you ever run off into the dungeons like that is that understood?" I yell at him. He looks at me with tears beginning to form in his eyes from my yelling and slowly whispers; "Yes mommy." I pull him tight against me and walk back to Lucius. Never seeing the figure looking around the corner.

**The end of chapter 2 hope you like. **

**Sooooooooo REVIEW PLEASE!?**

**Princess Kyra**


	3. The Kidnapping

I know it's been a long time since I updated but here's the new chapter and I hope you'll like it.

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3:**

The Kidnapping 

**The three vampires finally came out of the dungeons when the sun had completely disappeared. Spike had seen the boy run in the dungeons that morning, from behind a corner. And Darla was mad at him for not trying to grab the boy then. And Drucilla well she had been listening to the stars.**

They slowly made their way in the house and walked up the stairs. When they neared the bedroom of Lucius and Narcissa Darla opened the door as soft as possible and slipped her head inside the room.

She looked at the bed and heard the relaxed breathings of the people inside the bed.

She pulled her head back and closed the door again. She nodded to Spike to tell him they were still asleep.

Spike walked to another door and opened it softly. He walked in and saw a very large bed standing in the middle of the room the occupant sleeping softly. He moved over to the closet and grabbed a back out of it and stuffed some of the clothes in it. He heard a groan from behind him and stood still immediately.

Then he turned around and saw that the boy had kicked of his blanket. He let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he had been keeping, as he didn't need to breathe. While he stared at the boy he saw something blinking and recognised the thing as a baby alarm. He picked the thing up and switched it off and threw it on the bed. He turned back to the closet and opened the drawers. He took some of the boy's underwear and socks and put those in the bag as well.

Then he walked to a door that probably led to the boy's bathroom. He opened the door and yes he was right. He looked around and found a toothbrush for little children and a black bathrobe. He put them in the bag with some toothpaste and went back to the room he came from. He went back to the bed and put the bag on the ground and picked up the boy who was holding a stuffed dragon close to him. Spike leaned forward and picked up the bag and left the room. The boy only let out a groan at all the movements but didn't wake up.

When Spike came out of the room he saw Darla waiting with Drucilla and walked up to them. They made their way down the stairs and slipped back into the dungeons and found the pathway they entered the manor with. The slipped outside and Spike felt the boy shiver as the little boy's body felt the cool night air hit.

Darla saw it too and grabbed the boy from him and put her coat around him making him stop shivering. They went back to the car and stepped into it. Darla buckled the boy up in a safety belt and sat down next to him.

Spike grinned at the motherly feelings the older vampire was showing but decided not to say anything about as that would probably result in a fight that would wake the kid up. Drucilla was also on the backseat looking at the boy in the same way as she always looks at the stars with. Spike turned the key and the care came to life and disappeared into the night.

_**The end of chapter 3**_

_**I hoped you liked it so review please.**_

_**Princess Kyra**_


	4. Waking up and missing something

I don't own anything. (Sniff sniff)

**Chapter 4:**

Waking up and missing something. 

The next morning Lucius and Narcissa woke up and looked at each other. They both felt like something was wrong. They just didn't know what. Narcissa looked at the alarm clock but something else caught her eye. The baby alarm wasn't blinking that meant that the one in Draco's room was off. She looked at her husband and asked: "Lucius did you turn on the baby alarm after you had taken Draco to bed?"

**Lucius looked at her surprised. "Of course I put it on I always put it on, Why?"**

"**Well according to the one here it's turned off." Narcissa said with a tremble in her voice. Lucius sat up and the both looked at each other before stepping out of the bed.**

**As they neared Draco's bedroom they noticed that the door was opened and they had closed it when they went to bed. They stepped into the room and found it empty. Narcissa walked to the bed and saw the baby alarm lying on it, it was turned off. Then she noticed that the closet and a couple of drawers were open. She kneeled in front of the drawers that were open and noticed some things were missing. **

**Lucius who had walked into the bathroom saw that the toothbrush and bathrobe were gone as well. He looked around when something on the ground grabbed his attention. He looked at the ground and saw the shape of a muddy footprint way to big to be Draco's. He felt something turn in the pit of his stomach and walked out of the bathroom to see his wife crying on the bed with one off Draco's other stuffed animals pressed against her chest.**

"**Narcissa, let's call the aurors alright they can't be far they just can't be." Lucius said with a quiver in his voice trying to keep the tears from falling. Lucius took Narcissa's hand and took her downstairs, into the living room to make a fire-call.**

**The three vampires with now a little boy with them drove down the road before taking route that went to the airport.**

_**That's the end of chapter 4**_

_**Tell me if you liked it or not so review.**_

_**Princess Kyra.**_


End file.
